Ayutthayaball
|reality = Kingdom of Ayutthaya|language = Thai|status = |religion = Buddhism|government = Kingdom|image = Ayuthayaglory.png|nativename = อาณาจักรอยุธยาบอล|enemies = Toungooball Killer Lannaball Cambodiaball|founded = 1351|ended = 1767|predecessor = Sukhothai Kingdomball, Lavo Kingdomball, Nakhon Si Thammarat Kingdomball|successor = Thonburiball|onlysuccessor = Thonburiball|caption = Ayutthaya stronk!|personality = friendly, open, agressive|friends = none :(|hates = being counquered, Toungooball, Kingdom of Cambodiaball(Dark Ages), Sukothaiball Georgiaball(until 2000's|intospace = no|bork = Narai Narai}} was a historic kingdom founded by Siamball. He is now a province of Thailandball. At first he was kind of a colony/vasal to Lannaball but he grew up and got stronger enough to anschluss Lannaball and make Laosball, Cambodiaball his colony. He had a few wars with Burmaball, he always win because a natural protection (annually flood). He disappeared because Burmaball attacked him and he lost. He lost all his clay but his people who survived the war escaped and founded a new kingdom call Thonburiball. History 'Birth' Genesis The most widely acknowledged Ayutthaya kingdom is that the Thai state, centered on Ayutthaya in the Chao Phraya River basin. Growing up from the kingdom of Lahore. (Which was then under the control of Kasem) and the Suphannah kingdom. One source said. The middle of the 14th century because of plague threat. King U-Thong moved his court down to the south. The floodplains flooded to the fertile of the Chao Phraya River. On the island surrounded by the river. In the past was the city of Ayothaya (Ayothaya) or Ayothaya Sri Ram Thep This new city was dubbed Bangkok Dvaravati, Ayutthaya Which is later called. Ayutthaya means city that can not be destroyed. Executive Director of Thanee explained that Thais began settling in the middle. And the lower part of the Chao Phraya River since the 18th century, it was also the site of the city of Sangkhaburi, Ayothaya, Sena, Ratchakorn and Kampuchea. Later in the late 19th century, the Khmer Empire and Sukhothai began to decline. King U-thit was able to move the city and rebuild the city by sending a construction crew to India and copying Ayutthaya's city plan. Ayutthaya first defeated Sukothaiball and eliminated him in 1438. Then he destroyed Khmer Empireball. From his beginning, he had wars with Majapahtball and Malacca Sultanateballover the Malay Peninsula. Eventually, he was able to vassalize Pattani Kingdomball, Nakhon Si Thammarat Kingdomball, and Kedah Sultanateball and secured their hold on northern Malaya. Pattaniball, in particular sent bungai mas, a tree made out of gold, every 3 years to the ruler there. Burma began to reunite itself under Toungooball, and counquered the Temerassem coast and put siege to Ayuthhaya in 1549. They failed, but tried again in 1569 and succeded. Ayutthaya was a vassal of them until 1584, when they rebelled and counquered Cambodiaball, Lannaball, and the Temerassem coast. They had 2 centuries of peace and prospered under the reign of King Narai (1656-1688) and had diplomatic relations with France. However, the Siamese Revolution of 1688 overthrew him. In 1767, Konbaungball sacked the city of Ayutthaya, bringing an end to the kingdom. The ruins can still be seen today. Gallery COMIC 1.png Evolution_of_thai.png Category:Thailandball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Thai Speaking Countryball Category:Red Category:Buddhist Category:Kingdom